


If We Find We're In A Bind

by MissKittyFantastico



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is freaking out and it's up to Martha to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Find We're In A Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Awesome Ladies Ficathon. Original prompt was _Doctor Who; Martha Jones; I grabbed a tribble and some chewing gum and stopped the warp core breach._ Anything that involves a Voltaire song that applies to Doctor Who as much as it does Star Trek will probably be written by me, as evidenced here.

The Doctor was freaking out again.

And speaking way too fast for Martha to understand why he's freaking out.

She felt the TARDIS speed up and rattle like something is wrong and she watched The Doctor run around the console like his hair is on fire, sonicing everything in sight and speaking a hundred miles a minute.

"Doctor! Slow down! What's wrong?!"

"I don't know!"

"What?!"

"Well, I know we're hurtling through the vortex at an unsettling speed and that there's a possibility we're either going to crash and burn in, say, the beginning of the universe or be slung into the void, but I don't know what's wrong!"

Before Martha could say anything else, The Doctor had jumped below the console. The TARDIS shook violently and Martha was flung onto the floor.

She saw what was wrong then.

Or what was possibly wrong, at least.

There was a set of broken wires, sparking as they swung with the shaking of the TARDIS.

It couldn't be that simple. Could it?

"Doctor!"

She waited for the response of the Doctor, but all she heard was the rumbling of the TARDIS as it hurtled through Time and Space. Martha groaned and began looking for anything that could repair it.

There was nothing on the floor that could bind the wires together.

But maybe there was something in her pocket.

She reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a pack of chewing gum that The Doctor had bought for her on Centari 5. He said it blew the biggest bubbles in the galaxy.

Martha just hoped it was the stickiest.

She unwrapped the package and slipped a piece into her mouth and began chewing.

"Martha! What are you doing down there?!"

Martha looked up at the Doctor, who was holding onto a fuzzy rag and his Sonic Screwdriver. He still looked rather confused and panicked. "I'm fixing the TARDIS!"

"What?!"

The Doctor began to speak again, but Martha didn't listen as she spat the gum out into her palm and reached over to wires, trying not to shock herself. "See?"

"Oh Martha Jones, you are _brilliant_," said The Doctor as he slid onto the floor next to her and grabbed at the wires, holding the exposed side out to Martha, who quickly formed the gum around it. The Doctor then quickly shoved the wire back into the console and shoved the rag in the hole.

The TARDIS slowed down a little, but it was still shaking. "Did it work?"

"Only one way to find out!"

The Doctor quickly stood up and began to mess around with the console. Martha quickly followed behind him as he flipped switches and turned knobs. The TARDIS slowed and stopped it's rattle. Soon, that familiar wooshing noise sounded as the TARDIS came to stop. "Have we landed?"

"Safely. I don't know where, but that's half the fun."

He then held his hand out to Martha. "C'mon, there's gotta be a decent reward out there for some who just saved the ship."

Martha grinned and took the Doctor's hand, running through the TARDIS door and into the great unknown.


End file.
